Nearly forty million Americans now use a cellular telephone, and another nearly seven million or so are expected to subscribe this year. Cellular telephones boutiques and kiosks are becoming a feature in the American business landscape. Cellular telephone sales have risen faster than those of facsimile machines, subscription to cable television, and sales of video cassette recorders. As cellular telephone use, and the use of two-way radios, has become ubiquitous, consumers have come to expect--and demand--more from their communication products. A critical feature, perhaps the most critical feature, in the operation of a personal communications device is the operation of the battery. A battery should have the same degree of ruggedness and durability as the communications device it powers, and have a mechanical attachment to the device secure enough for ordinary and extraordinary conditions of use. The mechanical attachment of the battery to the device should also be easy to operate, yet not be triggered inadvertently.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved latching system to connect a battery to a portable electronic communications device.